1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to an apparatus and method of reproducing a preferred color, and more particularly to an apparatus and method of reproducing a preferred color, which can eliminate or reduce errors caused by colors of an input image included in a plurality of different color regions that are converted upon conversion of the corresponding color regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory color conversion technique applied to a display apparatus or output software, which outputs a still image or a moving image, allows a color included in a region that can be sensed by human eyes, such as skin color, sky color, etc., to be converted into a preferred color, to thereby improve the quality of the image or images.
A method of converting a color of the image into a user's preferred color in this manner involves executing color conversion of a color of an input image on a corresponding color region among a plurality of color regions included in a color space. However, an error may be caused in the color conversion because the colors of the input image are included in different color regions.
Therefore, a color conversion method is needed which reflects a characteristic of each color region that takes account of colors of an input image that are included in overlapped regions between the different color regions.